


Monday Night

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Edging, Leather, M/M, Toys, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: The guys do a bit of role-playing.





	Monday Night

Mac sat in the living room wondering just what the hell was taking Jack so long in the bedroom. He's told Mac that he had a surprise for him, and then had disappeared into the bedroom with a shopping bag. Just as Mac was about to go to the bedroom, Jack stepped out into the hall. Jack made his way to living room, and Mac nearly had an orgasm when he saw his husband! Jack was decked out in leather from head to toe, and it suited him well. He was wearing a leather harness with a silver ring in the middle, and it even had a built-in cock ring that held Jack in the semi-hard position. The thing that really got to Mac was the leather knee boots Jack was wearing. He could feel his erection growing harder as he took in the sight of his man.....

“Like what you see?”

“Very much.....”

“Very much what?”

“Very much, Sir!”

“That's better..... always show Daddy respect..... got it?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Follow me, and if you obey, you'll have a wonderful time.....”

“Yes, Sir!”

Jack led Mac down the hall to their bedroom, and when Jack opened the door, Mac stood there in awe. It looked like something out of a leather lover's dream. There were several instruments of pleasure laid out on the bed. A whip, a cat-o-nine-tails, several dildos in different sizes, lots of lube, and other things lay there and Jack turned to Mac and said: “Strip!” Mac wasted no time getting undressed, and went directly to his knees. Jack made a mental note regarding the fact the Mac went to his knees without being told to. Jack cleared the bed and told Mac to get up there on hands and knees with that sweet little ass up in the air.

Jack caressed Mac's ass cheeks, murmuring sweet nothings. He even lapped at Mac's hole a time or two, so as to relax him for what was coming. When Jack saw that Mac was relaxed and in the groove, he reached and picked up the cat-o-nine. When the first blow was struck, Mac jumped and let out a yell. Jack told him to behave, and Mac calmed down a bit. Jack then put Mac through his paces and was proud of how his boy responded. When he was finished with the cat-o-nine, he reached for some lube and began working Mac open with his fingers.

Once Mac was open to Jack's satisfaction, he lubed up one of the dildos and calmly shoved it into Mac's waiting ass. Mac squirmed a bit, but one swat on the ass from Jack's hand made him be still. Jack began working the toy in and out, creating friction that was driving Mac crazy. Jack kept up a blistering pace, and it wasn't long before Mac was begging him to let him cum. When he heard those words, Jack abruptly pulled the dildo out. Mac felt empty and began to whimper so Jack would put it back in. Jack had other ideas. He lubed himself up and plunged into Mac, making the blond cry out in pain and pleasure. Jack set up a great tempo that kept Mac on edge. Jack would speed up and slow down according to Mac's reactions. Soon Mac could take no more and was begging Jack to let him come. Jack would almost let Mac cum, but would stop and start over again. By this time, Mac was in tears. He wanted to come so bad but Jack wouldn't let him.

Suddenly, Jack flipped Mac onto his back, shoved his dick back in Mac's ass and said; “Come for me.......” Mac began to stroke his cock, all the while aware that Jack was inside him. Jack didn't move at all. He just enjoyed the feel of Mac riding his cock while trying to come. Soon it was too much for Mac to handle, and he began shooting all over his chest and belly. Jack felt Mac's hot ass contracting around his cock, and that sent him over the edge.

Afterward, they showered and Jack properly cleaned the leather equipment. As they got in bed and were settling in for the night, Mac told Jack that the whole role-play thing had been fun, and asked if they could do it again soon. Jack replied that they could do it any time he wanted to, and that the next session was to be planned and carried out by Mac. Mac said that was fine with him, and after Jack turned off the light, Mac fell asleep with visions of cops floating in his head....

THE END


End file.
